Domino (Pokémon Tales)
Domino is a character from the Pokémon Tales franchise, receiving a silhouette in Pokémon Tales: Brendan and being introduced by name in Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. She is a higher up in Team Rocket. Before being introduced, she was known as the character Wendy. Appearance Wendy has curly blonde hair, and sports a black shirt with the Team Rocket logo. She wears a white skirt as well as tall white boots and white gloves. Personality Domino is highly manipulative and a master of disguise. She can take on any persona needed for a job, with her true personality being sadistical. She relishes in the torment people experience when she reveals everything they knew was a lie. She is also highly tactical, covering every possible way to be identified. She mimicked Elise's behavior to convince Ian to allow her to travel with them, and targeted Brendan due to his desire for approval. History Domino originally appeared as a silhouette, recruiting Brodie to join Team Rocket. Sometime before or after this, she disguised herself as a news reporter to interview Elise. Domino disguised herself as a girl named Wendy, who was a fangirl of Brendan's. She convinces the group to allow her to travel with them. She is constantly at odds with Ian, but eventually manages to get his approval. After an encounter with Cobalt, Ian attacked Wendy to reveal that she was a member of Team Rocket. When he stated that Silver told him about her, Domino broke her disguise, and used her originally timid Roselia to viciously battle Ian. She then disappears after breaking Brendan's heart. She reappears later with Team Rocket attacking Ian. She is defeated by Crystal, forced to retreat. She then goes on a mission with Brodie to the Sinnoh region. She meets up with Silver, her "master's" little brother, trying to convince him to join Team Rocket. Silver refuses as she leaves. Domino is later revealed to be Team Galactic agent Sird in disguise. Her role in the Sinnoh region was to obtain Plates of Arceus, and to obtain the Azure Flute. While doing so, she meets Shadow, and they find that the Azure Flute is gone. Domino is also in charge of recruitment for Team Rocket, as she forces Mars, Jupiter and Saturn to join, and recruits Shadow later on. She has obtained the Splash, Iron, Draco and Insect Plates, while Shadow possesses the Fist Plate. It is revealed much later that she was originally an orphan on the streets of Viridian City, when she brought to the gym one day. Cobalt had been named the future leader of Team Rocket, and Giovanni gave her to him as an assistant. Cobalt gave her the name Domino and ordered her to prove her loyalty by throwing Silver out of the gym. She looks reluctant at first, but responds with, "yes master," and proceeds to obey. Pokémon On Hand Snagged away Obtained for Team Rocket Appearances Pokémon Tales: Brendan * Vs. Salamence (unnamed) Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Vs. Heartbreak * Vs. Electivire Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Vs. Purugly (disguised as Sird) * Vs. Spiritomb (disguised as Sird) * Vs. Croagunk * Vs. Galactic (disguised as Sird) * Vs. Lake Spirits (disguised as Sird, identity revealed) * Vs. Dialga and Palkia (disguised as Sird) * Vs. Dragonite * Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle * New Moon Shines on the Collector Pokémon Tales: Silver * Vs. Sudowoodo (flashback, present and past) Pokémon Tales: Orre * Vs. Greevil 2 Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Alder * Vs. Meloetta * Vs. Mandibuzz * Vs. Archen Trivia * Domino was inspired by her character from the Pokémon anime movie Mewtwo Returns. * Domino is the first villain to own a shiny Pokémon. * Domino manages to deceive Ian, something that no other character has managed to do. ** She succeeds in doing this twice, first in her Wendy disguise and then as Sird. * Domino refers to Cobalt as "master," indicating that she was made into a servant at an early age for him. ** This is confirmed later on, when she was an orphan taken to be his "assistant." ** This may mean that Domino has Stockholm Syndrome, as she has related to Cobalt as a survival mechanism to not be thrown to the streets again. * Domino's name for her disguise, Wendy, was based off a Team Rocket member that appeared in the episode Dues and Don'ts. ** I had thought that Wendy was the disguise name of Domino in her anime appearance, but the connection came from Team Rocket. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Trainers from Kanto Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Villains Category:Team Rocket